Conventional communication systems may or may not support storage and display of callers and/or call lists. However, most modern devices support some ability to display callers and/or call lists. For example, a fixed terminal (e.g., a land line phone in an office) may have a large display that can show many entries and even multiple keys for accessing entries based on categories, name, etc. However, in mobile terminals the displays and display options are not normally as extensive.
Smaller and more powerful mobile personal computing devices are typically severely resource constrained. For example, the screen size, amount of available memory and file system space, input and output capabilities and processing capability may each be limited by the small size of the device.
Because of the small screen size, it is often inconvenient to scroll through a long list of phone numbers in order to access a particular phone number that is desired. This can be quite inconvenient if the numbers that are most relevant to a user are at the end of the list and/or if the amount of phone calls that are received are relatively large.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to allow more options for organizing data including a calling list.